Rebound Guy
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Uryuu has been in love with Orihime for some time, but she loves Ichigo, One day he is walking home and finds Orihime crying and tries to cheer her up, but he realizes all he is to her is her rebound guy


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS. CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC!**

* * *

><p>Uryuu stared at Orihime secretly, no one knew that he had been in love with the orange haired girl ever since they had went to the Soul Society and he got to know her better. She may be a ditz but she was a kind and gentle person who never judged, but he knew she would never return his feelings she loved Ichigo who was in love with Rukia and would never see what he had ignored and unknowingly given up, so he could only pretend that they were just friends, but he secretly hoped everyday that she would one day love him.<p>

He put his books away as he stood up walking towards the door, It had been another uneventful day, and he really wanted to go home and get some rest because sooner or later trouble will come and they will have to fight again. The Quincy thought as he walked down the street,' _Actually it would only be Ichigo who does the fighting. We are always on the sidelines as he goes off to play hero. He leaves us behind while he makes himself famous. We are only known as his friends, not as the people who try and back him up. Whether he knows it or not he shoves everyone but Rukia away. Even Chad notices the change in_ _Ichigo_.'  
><em><br>_Uryuu didn't know why he even tried to fight alongside Ichigo, he never appreciated the gesture, he just said he didn't need help and run off, He only talked to Orihime when he needed to be healed and he never talked to Chad period, He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Orihime who he ran into a second later. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, she had fell down on the ground and didn't bother to get up. He bent down so he was eye level with her and asked," What's the matter Orihime?"

Orihime looked down at the ground making it to were her hair was covering her face, She whispered in a voice so soft that he could barely hear," I told Ichigo how I felt and he said that he didn't care. He said that I am only the healer and have no right to feel the way I do about him, He is so different, he used to be kind, but now all he cares about is Rukia and being famous throughout the seritei."

Uryuu clenched his hands into fists as he heard Orihime's explanation, how dare Ichigo treat Orihime like that! The one who has been loyal to him for so long. He barely knows Rukia and he follows her around like a puppy. He wondered if Rukia realized what was going on with Ichigo, he put a hand under Orihime's chin and lifted her face up to where she wasn't hiding and said," Ichigo is a fool. He takes everyone for granted, what he says is not true, he should have been happy that someone like you would ever think to be with someone like him."

Orihime looked a little happier when he said that, she asked putting on a smile," Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

He felt his heart jump when she smiled because at that moment that smile was for him and not Ichigo, he said helping her to her feet," No need to thank me, I only said the truth."

Orihime smile became bigger and she said to him," Thank you anyway."

Orihime leaned in and kissed Uryuu who stood their in shock as she tried to get him to respond by kissing him harder and running her tongue along his bottom lip, he got over his shock and pulled away he said turning to walk away," Don't take this personally, but I will not be your rebound guy."

He walked home, he went to his room and collapsed on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, he felt a tear run down his face as he whispered to himself ,"Orihime you still love Ichigo, I would be just a replacement, I would not be able to stand it, that in your head you went for second best, Maybe one day you will love me as much as you do Ichigo, but in the meantime I will not be the rebound guy."

He was always viewed as second best inferior to Ichigo, people believed that he could never be as good as Ichigo, that he was just a person to be over looked as they went and cheered Ichigo on. If Ichigo was to do something he believed was right everyone would back him up, but when he had let the Bounts into the Soul Society he was yelled at, Ichigo went so he could have another chance to play hero. Uryuu sat up and looked out the window, it had been sunny just ten minutes ago and now it was raining, It fit the situation. He was depressed and Orihime was most likely at home crying her eyes out over being rejected twice in one day. Technically he didn't reject her, he just said he was not going to be her rebound guy. He drug a chair over to the window and sat down so he could watch the rain pour down the empty dark streets, He whispered for the third time that day as he watched the rain come down," I am sorry Orihime, but I refuse to be the Rebound guy."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT. REVIEW AND FAVORITE!<strong>


End file.
